


Follow You Anywhere (Even to Another Planet)

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien!Iwaizumi, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Human!Oikawa, M/M, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: “And I don’t know what I’m feeling or if there’s even a name for it, but… I just know I’m crazy for you, Oikawa, and I’d do anything to stay with you.”Oikawa plans to forget Iwaizumi when he has to return to Earth, but Iwaizumi has other plans.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917811
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Follow You Anywhere (Even to Another Planet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spiker-Setter Week Day 04: Supernatural | Space
> 
> I'm sorry if my stories all seem to blend together I can't seem to write anything except for massive amounts of fluff D:

A _thud_ , followed by a slight rocking of his ship, is what makes Oikawa frown and turn on auto-pilot, unbuckling his seat belt to enter the hallway behind the cockpit.

“Makki! That better not be your boyfriend coming to do unspeakable things while disguising it as hitching a ride!” Oikawa yells, heading down the hallway to fling open his shipmate’s door.

His eyes widen at the sight of Hanamaki and Matsukawa sprawled on the bed before coughing and slamming the door, screeching, “Can you two _please_ put a sign or something? That’s the third time this _week_!”

The only answer to his disgust and plea is a rowdy round of giggles, which makes him shake his head and venture towards the end of the ship to the maintenance room, deciding to do a check to make sure nothing broke down during the tiny collision (and to escape the raging hormones). He’s now assuming it’s just a small asteroid or some other space junk. After all, it wouldn’t be the first occurrence in his and Hanamaki’s journey back to Earth; he wouldn’t be surprised to find dents all over his ship after this.

He closes the maintenance door behind him, hoping to block out any… _unpleasant_ noises that may be emitted from his friend’s room. With a sigh, he walks over to the panel in the back of the room, not realizing he’s not alone until a shadow moves in the corner of his eye.

Oikawa whips his head back, one hand already grabbing his laser gun from his belt and pointing it towards the intruder, only to be met with a familiar human-like creature with the most mesmerizing pine-green eyes, currently holding their hands up in surrender at the gun aimed towards them.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims with relief, replacing the gun onto his belt. “ _You’re_ the one who’s ship-jacking us?”

“Ship… ship-jacking?” Iwaizumi repeats, obviously confused at the foreign word. He lowers their arms to their sides, staring at Oikawa quizzically.

“Oh, it’s an Earthling term. Like, you know, hijacking?”

Iwaizumi nods.

“Yeah, it’s just combining that word with ship to mean a ship that’s being hijacked. It’s kind of like a portmanteau,” Oikawa explains. It’s easy sometimes to forget that Iwaizumi _isn’t_ actually from the same planet as him and doesn’t know all of the lingo, seeing as the other being’s race strongly resembles humans. Apparently, it’s one of the ways they were able to infiltrate Earth and almost completely wipe out humankind, resulting in World War III (later coined “Space War” by many historians. How original). They do have a few defining traits though, like the beautiful eyes all in varying shades of green and exceptionally sharp teeth. Oikawa learned all of this from Iwaizumi, who, despite the multiple warnings the human had received back home on Earth to _never_ mingle with anyone from Planet X8-4, he whole-heartedly trusts. It took a long journey to get to that point, but now Iwaizumi has unwittingly become Oikawa’s favorite person.

Which made the decision to return home much harder to make.

"What… What are you doing here?” Oikawa asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. Now that it’s been ten days since his departure from Jupiter, where he met Iwaizumi, it had been easier to shove the thought of the enticing man to the back of his head, easier to forget how much he misses his friend. But now that Iwaizumi is here, tangible and _real_ , all the feelings of sorrow and longing and desire are rushing back, flooding Oikawa’s heart and soul. “I told you, you can’t come with me back to Earth. They’ll kill you if they find out who— _what_ you are.”

“I don’t care about that,” Iwaizumi states plainly, taking a few steps closer to Oikawa. “All I know is that these past ten days have been unbearable and you’re _all_ I can think about.” Oikawa’s breath hitches at the confession and the man remains rooted to the spot, waiting with anticipation for Iwaizumi’s next words. He _knows_ he shouldn’t listen, should make Iwaizumi get off the ship and vow to never see him again so that his feelings can properly die because Iwaizumi could be murdered if Oikawa’s people ever found out he had been in contact with someone from Planet X8-4, but instead he listens intently, hanging on to Iwaizumi’s every word.

“I… I have no idea how or why you can make me lose my mind so easily,” Iwaizumi mutters, hesitantly reaching out to take Oikawa’s hand as if asking for permission. Oikawa lets him do it, his skin tingling from Iwaizumi’s touch. “And I don’t know _what_ I’m feeling or if there’s even a name for it, but… I just know I’m crazy for you, Oikawa, and I’d do anything to stay with you.”

Oikawa freezes, hand going slack in Iwaizumi’s. “Love,” he whispers. “Iwa-chan… Do you love me?”

He doesn’t know if Iwaizumi remembers it— one of their earlier conversations sitting in a dingy bar on Jupiter with beings of every kind chattering around them. Iwaizumi had been fascinated with the concept of love when Oikawa explained it, disclosing that the word for the feeling didn’t exist on their home planet. Oikawa remembers teasingly asking Iwaizumi if they’ve ever been in love now that they know what the feeling is, and the blank face that Iwaizumi had worn along with the curt “ _no”_.

“Yeah, I think I do,” Iwaizumi answers honestly. “I still don’t completely understand what love encapsulates, but… I don’t think there’ll ever be anyone else I’ll feel as strongly about as I do about you.”

Oikawa locks his gaze into Iwaizumi’s, witnessing the tenderness of the green eyes and the magnitude of unspoken feelings. He’s heard about the myths and legends and stories about the people of Iwaizumi’s race, known about the horrors Earth faced during the war, but he can’t match up those violent creatures to Iwaizumi at all. Iwaizumi, who fixed his spaceship when it broke down in the middle of a storm in Jupiter. Iwaizumi, who made sure Oikawa ate three meals a day while he was busy mapping out his next routes when the creature themself didn’t need to eat. Iwaizumi, who was always there as a shoulder to cry on despite their rough exterior and frequent jabs, someone who had become Oikawa’s closest friend in the span of a few months.

He finds no way to match up the monsters in the textbook to this kind, caring being standing in front of him.

“I love you too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa confesses softly, reaching out to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi. “I want to stay with you too, you _know_ I do, but…”

“Let me come with you.”

Oikawa is about to open his mouth to reject that suggestion when Iwaizumi interrupts him. “Look, I’ll learn all your ways. How humans live. And I can wear… What do you call them? Contact lenses? Those things for your eyes. And wear my teeth down to make them resemble yours. It doesn’t matter how many things I have to change, Oikawa, as long as I can be with you.”

“Iwa-chan… Are you sure?” Oikawa whispers, clutching onto Iwaizumi’s sleeves. “You won’t be able to go home as often…”

“You _are_ my home.”

Oikawa chuckles at that, a blush spreading throughout his cheeks. “You know, for someone who’s never watched a single romance movie or TV show in their life, you sure know how to romanti—”

A loud bang on the door interrupts their moment.

“Oikawa! We know you’re in there with Iwaizumi and you guys better not be having s—”

“Makki! You’re one to talk!”

“Yeah but in a _maintenance room?_ At least we do it on the bed in my ro—”

“Shut up, Makki! Nobody wants to hear about you doing it with Mattsun!”

“Actually, I do.”

“Mattsun, you’re not part of this conversation.”

“So, um, can we take this conversation outside instead of talking through the door?”

“Iwa-chan! You’d rather spend time with Makki and Mattsun than with me _alone?”_

“Oikawa, no one wants to spend time with you alone. Why do you think Issei is here?”

“Makki, _shut up_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not delve into the biological aspects of a human with an alien (though Iwaizumi technically resembles a human).
> 
> Thank you for reading & kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
